


Talk Back and You're Dead

by KaGAYamah



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: And Mention Ye Zun, Bai Yutong is Daoming Si, M/M, Mention Guardian, My Suffering, This is a experiment fic, This is a fcking Meteor Garden, Zhan Yao is Shancai but cool, Zhao Fu is Zhan Yao's bestie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaGAYamah/pseuds/KaGAYamah
Summary: Here lies the author's agony and suffering being a Fujoshi then a SCI MeteorGarden AU





	Talk Back and You're Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an experiment fic in order to find my best writing style.. I gave my draft at my Unnie who beta'd this and somehow it got better by 500 percent, she's really great and I wuv her xDD~ 
> 
> Lemme know if I should continue this.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Once upon a time in Mengde University, a school where you can find different kinds of students, some royalties, some nerds, jocks and sluts and even one count of an organized gang consisting of rich spoiled brats, is where a poor girl from a poor family hails from and manages to get herself a, surprise surprise, scholarship in order to attend such a prestigious school. 

Rich asshole boy meets poor air headed girl. This story is called a true cliche because apparently, the damn same storyline, even if it is to be repurposed a gazillion times, the general public will still continue to fawn over this stupid recycled script because people are despairingly into unoriginal plot. 

Take for example the country she's in, has this aggravating nighttime TV show that has been airing for 3 years (Probinsyano AKA The Province Man because the crew can't be bothered with actually coming up with a good title) and is always afflicted with the same overused storyline of the underdog getting revenge, or the usual good versus evil sort of dumb shit that people love to consume like an addict on crack. 

So back to the point, in the name of cliche plots, this Chinese drama aimed at all the mooning, hormonal teenagers that believe in true heterosexual love, because teenage pregnancy is apparently not enough of a problem in a country that ranks 1st in it, is being aired in this narrator’s place of birth. The dreaded Meteor Garden fever runs rampant in this side of the equator and became the hype within a week of its airing and continues to plague her existence since then. 

She cannot escape this nightmare. 

Wherever she goes, she will always meet someone who watches it, walking along the hallway while grinning and staring at their phones. Even in a passenger commute, she witnesses this demented phenomenon, having to sit through someone blaring their phone loudspeakers and hearing Daomingsi being a dick to Sanchai and somehow his assholish behavior is perceived as cute by said passenger beside her. It doesn't stop there either. The worst of the worst is whenever recess time comes because her brainwashed classmates will inevitably gush and talk nonstop about the damned drama and fangirl over WaZheLei and Daomingsi and some guy called Semen. Which is just. Ewww. Get that shit away from her. She's at her wits end. One more day that she hears that damned song of oh baby baby baby she will not be blamed for what she is going to do.

But alas, she can't get suspended. So she has to grin and bear this injustice the damned Chinese government has pushed into her being, because clearly the China BL ban was not torture enough, so her fujoshi ass can't do shit but silently cry every time and plot assassination attempts to various Chinese figures who dared pass the damn BL ban. 

If she is to die from the sheer stupidity that this Meteor Garden fever has wrought upon her once innocent, happy soul, she is taking the damn assholes with her.

Though for the meantime, as being a genius mastermind is not an easy matter to do, she tries to live her fujoshi life as happily as she can despite the constant suffering heterosexual crap throws her way by watching SCI and rewatching Guardian and fangirling about her favorite OTPs all day and writing shitty oneshots to tide her over.

She is nothing if not resilient. 

But resilience can only do so much. Because no, this can't be. This betrayal is too much. She expected this of everyone, but not from the only person she can always rely on. Father why???? 

Seeing her father watching this damned drama the second she passes through the front door leading to the living room tired from spending the whole day at her community College is something she wishes she can forget. Unsee. Delete. Backspace. Alt F4 (holy shit!) Need brain bleach now!

Darkness seep through the corners of her blurring vision as everything seem to suddenly turn into slow motion. She stares dumbstruck by the door, seriously contemplating throwing the TV to the floor, and questioning her life choices and is pretty sure her sanity just snapped. She lumbers listlessly towards the staircase, looking like the soul has been sucked out of her poor mortal body by the universe who had just given her a huge fuck you by way of infecting her dear beloved father with the virus that is the Meteor Garden strain. 

She's so lost in her heartbreak that she trips on the steps, smashes her face on the railing and falls on her butt painfully resulting into limping for three days straight dwelling on the world's injustice and the whole sad ordeal she had to be put through. 

And so this is where you are at now dear reader. At the end of this unfortunate fujoshi's sanity as she now tries to write fanfiction. Would you dare read on? If you are a fellow fujoshi warrior and is brave enough, then you may stay, but if you're a coward, and into hetero crap, then please fucking leave! No one wants your vapid and predictable ass in here.

Cue puppies and rainbows and BL love from this point on. Oh, and soundtrack please! 

So our story starts with the snappish and elusive but oh so pretty (because BL boys are pretty deal with it!) librarian that goes by the name of Zhan Yao AKA Sanchai's male counterpart (for the girls who chose to still read this story because of their curiosity. Feed that curiosity dear friend. Feed it! And let me guide you to BL paradise). 

Zhan Yao lives a decent if mediocre life. He wears glasses since childhood and the wiry frames has become somewhat of an extension of his being. He's a quiet guy, prefers the company of books and is allergic to assholes. So it was inevitable that he cross paths - more like piss and offend - with the handsome but definitely-not-a-spoiled brat boy named Bai Yutong AKA DaoMingsi's counterpart and mouse version whose choice of color in everything is white, from his furniture, to the car he drives that has often times made this humble author question, what the fuck is all this white fixation? 

Well, at least this can only mean one thing. Bai Yutong and Ye Zun will get along swimmingly. 

Who is Yezun you ask? Well, all this narrator can say to you is go to Youku and search Zhen Hun and get back to her when you try to ask for a key OUT and she will gladly tell you that there is no escape from the heaven and hell that is Guardian. 

Mwahahahahahahaha!!! Cough cough cough. The evil laugh still needs work. Don't judge her.

\-----

Zhan Yao's best friend, Zhao Fu AKA Sanchai's male best friend counterpart, who totally has a not-so-secret crush on him is running at breakneck speed for the University's huge library. 

"Zhan Yao!" Zhao Fu calls out loudly, sweat dripping down his face and neck as he stumbles through the door, looking like he'd just run a marathon and not caring at all about his volume and that he is making a ruckus and sweating all over the polished counter where he's collapsed on.

Zhan Yao wrinkles his nose at the display, raises an unimpressed eyebrow and mumbling about whether it is too late to get rid of self-proclaimed best friends and just leave them at the lost and found section. He would like nothing more than to scold the young man splayed over the counter still heaving deep breaths, the ingrained rule of observing silence in the library nearly leaving his lips, but as the day is over and there is really no one else in the library left but the two of them, Zhan Yao decides to be merciful and spares Zhao Fu an earful. 

Zhan Yao waits for Zhao Fu to stop resembling like a drowning man and arranges the stack of thin books and pamphlets on the counter instead. He goes through the log book, making sure everything is accounted for and when Zhao Fu still continues to gawp uselessly like a fish out of water, he sets down the pen and asks, "Did you need anything?" 

Zhao Fu slam his hands on the counter and leans against it, Zhan Yao automatically backing away because personal space. "You moron!" Zhao Fu exclaims and Zhan Yao's jaw clenches. Definitely dumping him in the lost and found section later. 

"Bai Yutong is looking for you all over school and he's pissed as hell. What did you do to offend him? He looks like he could accidentally murder someone by how much he's scowling." he says, voice thickly laced with worry, honest to goodness sounding scared for Zhan Yao's life and he thinks, okay maybe he's not so bad. He can always dump him another day when he proves to be a nuisance.

"Bai Yutong?" Zhan Yao asks blinking, and the look on Zhao Fu's face says it all. He can't believe his precious cinnamon roll of a friend seems to not know Bai Yutong and yet, he offended him somehow.

"Yes, Bai Yutong." Zhao Fu presses and groans in the face of Zhan Yao's chillingly calm and stoic expression. Honestly, Zhao Fu is convinced at this point that nothing short of a zombie apocalypse can make Zhan Yao lose his cool.

He is worried. And rightly so. Bai Yutong is not a person you mess with according to his record. He is the son of a disgustingly rich CEO, also Bai Yutong is a black belt in Taekwondo and an expert in hand-to hand combat at the age of 16. He's currently leading a gang called S.C.I that has quite the huge reputation in the University. All the rumors and horror stories that has circulated around school made it sound like he's a true sadist, at least to ones that has done unforgivable things towards him. One rumor had it that someone spilled juice on his immaculate white shirt (he has dozens seriously what the fuck was the big deal?) and the student was never heard from since. He either shames you or makes you a slave until you just would prefer to quit and apparently now he's got his sights on his introverted beautiful piece of shit best friend long time crush, and it's throwing Zhao Fu into a tizzy. Knowing Zhan Yao, he probably did in fact do something inadvertently to offend Bai Yutong but as his attention is always at least 80% on his books at any given time, Bai Yutong could have not even made it in his radar. The blatant brush off, the impossibility of being dismissed and ignored is probably what's got the White Mouse so incensed because no one ignores Bai Yutong. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know any Bai Yutong." Zhan Yao deadpans and resumes to arrange what few remaining books he has on his list. 

"A man who wears white from head to toe who looks like a mouse. He's hard to miss." Zhao Fu says clearly getting agitated by the continued placid expression on Zhan Yao's face. Can't he see or sense the severity of the situation? "Zhan Yao. What did you do to him? He's going to kill you." 

Zhan Yao has the audacity to snort. For someone who has zero self defense skills, he sure is fearless, while Zhao Fu is trying to not have a fucking aneurysm right then and there.

"I'm sure whoever he is, he won't kill me. Not inside the school premises at least." Zhao Fu wants to cry. That is so not his point, Zhan Yao you precious ass!

TBC... Maybe not


End file.
